1. Field
The following description relates to a method of transmitting and receiving channel information in a multi-hop network and terminals therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, multi-hop transmission is mainly based on an ad-hoc network. However, the ad-hoc network is inferior to a control unit-equipped network with efficient multi-hop cooperation between terminals, for example, a cellular network, in terms of channel information transmission or exchange overhead, channel information inconsistency caused by a time difference between channel estimation and data transmission, and the like.
The control unit-equipped network is more advantageous for multi-hop transmission because the control unit-equipped network allows synchronization between terminals and resource allocation for channel information transmission or exchange. However, with an increase in a number of users within a controllable transmission range, a corresponding increase in channel information transmission or exchange overhead is expected. Such an increase is of particular concern because the channel information transmission or the exchange overhead is of primary concern for efficient multi-hop transmission.
Accordingly, there is a demand for channel information transmission or exchange suitable for multi-hop transmission between multiple users with reduced interference and improved efficiency.